Enjoyment
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: It was a day for all the Titans to enjoy themselves. But two titans to take it a little farther in a place neither expected would happen. BBxRae, RobxStar, CyxJinx Flames are welcomed. Read and Review : One-Shot


It was a lazy day for everyone in Jump City. It was a Sunday and the weather was so nice that you just wanted to sleep. Even within Titan's Tower, the Teen Titans took this day just to enjoy the calmness and serenity of their city. No criminal activity had been reported all day, not even so much as a cat being stuck up in a tree. It was one of those days where the Titans could actually enjoy themselves.

Cyborg had been in the garage all day, working on his car all day. Luckily he wasn't alone. Jinx had decided to help go down there and give him a hand working on it. Jinx and Cyborg had been dating now for a few months, after she joined the Titans. They had been updating the onboard computer and electrical equipment in the car, as well as the engine and interior. Every now and again, they would hope into the back seat to have a heated make-out session. They considered this their "break time" and their breaks were often longer then when they would work on the car itself.

Robin and Starfire had been in the living room, watching a few movies together. They wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet the city had provided so they could enjoy one another even more. Robin and Starfire went back and forth when it came to watching movies. One was a romance movie, the next an action movie, and then another romance, and so on and so forth. They were halfway through their fourth movie, although they weren't really watching it. Like Cyborg and Jinx they were in the middle of a heated make-out session. Robin was underneath Starfire holding her close to his body. Sometimes Starfire would forget about her super strength and when Robin would make her stir crazy she would hold him a little too tightly, cutting off his oxygen. But she would always apologize and Robin would say its fine and continue their enjoyment.

Beast Boy had been in a bedroom all day. The room was filled with ancient figures, books, statues, and mirrors. The bed was a queen, round sized bed, with a hood shaped bed post. He was in Raven's room with his dark girlfriend. Raven and Beast Boy had been dating for 9 months now. At first Raven tried to keep their relationship a secret at first but after 2 months they were found out when Cyborg saw them kissing on the couch. Their relationship from then on had been out in the open, or rather most of it. What they didn't tell the other Titans was that they had been sleeping together for just almost as long. And they intended to keep it that way.

He and Raven were not doing much of anything at all in her room. Since nothing was happening, they decided just to lie in bed all day not changing out of their undergarments. The only time they went out of her room was when Beast Boy went to get them some breakfast. They of course ate in bed just so they wouldn't have to get dressed. Raven was lying on her boyfriend, with her back to his chest. She was holding a book that she was reading, while Beast Boy had his arms wrapped around her stomach, looking over her shoulder reading the book as well. The book they were reading was _Twilight_. The book itself Raven had to admit was quite good. The only part she did not like was that the vampires sparkled inside of turned to ash like they were supposed to. But all in all it was quite a good read.

Raven stopped reading for a moment so her boyfriend could finish his page. He was slightly a slower reader then her. But that was to be expected since he only started to read actually books when he was with Raven. Beast Boy had then finished reading but instead of going to the next page he grabbed the book from Raven's hand and put it to the side of her bed. "What is it?" Raven asked as she was a little miffed that he had taken her book from her.

"Just getting a little bored is all. All we've done all day is read that book. Why don't we do something else," Beast Boy suggested.

"Like what? There is no crime in the city, Robin and Starfire are in the Common Room probably making out, and Cyborg and Jinx are working on the T-Car. Plus I don't feel like leaving my room today. So I don't see what we could do," Raven said a little aggravated at him for making them stop.

A mischievous smile played Beast Boy's lips as he continued. "Now who said we had to leave your room Rae," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven turned and tilted her head to see her boyfriend but was immediately got in a kiss from him. She closed her eyes as all the warmth of the kiss flowed into her. It was quick but still amazing.

"Oh," Raven said as she knew what he now meant. She captured Beast Boy's lips in her own once more, but this time made it a little more passionate. Beast Boy stopped kissing her for a moment as he rolled her onto her stomach so that it was lying on his chest. When he did this it caught her by surprise and she let out a tiny shriek. Adjusting herself slightly she looked at her boyfriend and said, "You're awful you know that." Although, her smiled though suggested otherwise though.

Beast Boy in turned smiled to her and said, "Only when I'm with you." He put his arms around her back and pulled her towards him. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and they once again began to kiss. At first it was chaste, but soon enough it became even more passionate. Soon Beast Boy's hands began to roam her back. His tongue then traced her lips and she willingly parted them so he could enter her mouth. Their tongues danced in sync with one another all the while. Soon enough Beast Boy stopped roaming Raven's side and back and made his way to her bra. He began to unbutton her black bra. Raven felt this but did nothing to stop him. To show him that what he was doing was okay she deepened the kiss even more. As he managed to unlatch the first hook but once he reached the second one he was interrupted by someone talking.

"Yo, Beast Boy, Raven! Come on you two, Robin and Starfire want us to come to the Common Room so we can all enjoy a movie tonight," Cyborg yelled through Raven's door.

Raven released herself from Beast Boy's lips and said, "Alright just a minute."

"Ok," Cyborg acknowledged and he then went on to the Common Room. When Raven couldn't hear Cyborg anymore she turned her attention back to Beast Boy. "Guess we should get dressed."

Beast Boy sighed in frustration as he put his head on Raven's shoulder. Raven released one of her arms had stroked his hair lovingly. "But after we're done with the others, why don't we finish where we started," Raven said caringly. Beast Boy laid his head back down on the pillow and looked to Raven with a smile. They both got out of bed and got dressed.

They entered the Common Room with Raven's arm entwined with Beast Boy's. They got to the couch and sat down waiting for someone to decide on what to watch. Tonight was Raven's turn to pick so she decided it was going to be _Twilight_. She wanted to see the difference between the book and the movie. The movie was alright, but nowhere near as good as the book. The others were surprised at it. They thought since it was about vampires it was a suspenseful film, but in reality it was more of a romance movie. The cloak read 10:00 P.M. when the movie ended. Cyborg and Jinx got up and went over to the main Common Room door. Cyborg put his hand onto the encryption pad so the security system was up and running. "Alright y'all, Towers locked down and Cyborg here is shutting down," Cyborg yawned out as he a Jinx left. Robin and Starfire went next so they could also go to sleep. This left Beast Boy and Raven alone.

During the movie Raven had laid her head on Beast Boy's shoulder while he had his arm around her shoulders. They continued to stay like that for a few moments longer enjoying the bliss of being together. Soon enough Beast Boy broke the silence, saying, "Well I guess we should go to bed too?" He began to rise that is until Raven pushed him back down onto the couch. She pushed him all the way down so he was lying down on the couch. Raven then positioned herself on top of Beast Boy.

"Not yet, I want to finish what we started in my room," Raven said as she unhooked her cloak and let it fall to the ground. She quickly closed the gap between them and kissed him passionately.

At first Beast Boy accepted the kiss no questions asked, but as time passed, a realization came to him. He patted Raven on the shoulder so he could get her attention for a moment. Raven released his lips and looked at him with her eyes half opened. "Rae what if someone catches us?" Beast Boy whispered worryingly.

Raven smiled seductively at him and said, "If that happens, I'll teleport us back to my room. But I'm feeling rather adventurous tonight." With that said Raven, reclaimed his mouth with her own and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Beast Boy never did have the energy or resolve to fight off Raven when they did this. Not that he wanted to.

Giving up on the argument itself, Beast Boy took Raven's example and wrapped his arms around her waist to also deepen the kiss. The continued to make-out on the couch for a while, before Beast Boy made his way to Raven's zipper on her leotard and zipped it down. They stopped kissing for a moment so Beast Boy could ever so slowly he removed the leotard from her body leaving her in the black lace bra and panties she was in early that day. They soon went back to making-out once more but this time with Raven underneath Beast Boy. Once more Beast Boy traced her lips with his tongue but instead of Raven allowing Beast Boy entrance, Raven pushed her own tongue into Beast Boy's mouth. At first he was a bit surprised, but he found this really arousing. They continued to French while Raven undressed Beast Boy starting with his belt. Then going for his shirt and gloves, and soon enough the pants. She was thankful that neither of them wore shoes otherwise she would have to get those off too.

Beast Boy continued to roam Raven with his bare green hands. He made his way to her supple breasts and gave them a slight squeeze in which made Raven moan slightly against his lips. Going to the side of them he still roamed but accidently used his thumb to poke just the side of her breast; however the reaction he got from it was not one he expected. When he did that she moaned even louder and brought his body as close as possible to her own, trying to deepen the kiss in anyway. Apparently, this was a soft spot of hers and when you touched it the right way it would make her stir crazy. Beast Boy did this a few more times and each time it made Raven moan more and more.

Raven eventually decided that it was her turn on top and rolled Beast Boy over onto his back but still kept the French kiss. This in fact made it easier for him to go to the back of her bra and unhook it. Raven threw off her bra fully revealing her supple breasts. Breaking the kiss, Beast Boy looked at Raven with a seductive smile and pushed her up a little more, putting her breasts on top of his face. He then hungrily sucked Raven's right breast while playing with her left one with his hand.

Raven could feel her panties getting wet with pleasure at what Beast Boy was doing. She moaned again and brought him once more as close as possible to her body, trying to increase the pleasure. Beast Boy continued to suck her right breast, flicking her erect nipple every now and again with his tongue, while he used his index finger and thumb to tweak the other nipple. After a while he stopped and then switched places where he was sucking on her left breast and playing with her right.

Raven had not felt such passion before with him. She wanted it to continue, to grow even, so she decided she would treat herself and more importantly, Beast Boy. She put her hands on his shoulder and pushed away from him for a moment to see the attractive face of her boyfriend. Smiling seductively she moved down south until she reached his boxers. She saw the huge bulge and knew what lied underneath them. Pulling them off rather quickly, she engulfed his fully erect 9in. member and began to suck. At first it was so slow, but as time progressed she began to suck faster and bob her head up and down. Beast Boy moaned slightly but no more than when Raven usually did this. She heard this and tried something new. Using her free hands she grabbed his butt and squeezed tightly. This defiantly was a new sensation for him and it made him moan even louder. Raven responded by sucking even harder and squeezing even tighter. Soon enough Beast Boy exploded into Raven's mouth and she drank it all up.

She pulled herself closer to Beast Boy's head but when she reached it a mischievous smile played Beast Boy's lips as he flipped Raven under him making her laugh at the excitement of what he would do next. Like Raven, Beast Boy made his way to her panties and pulled them down her perfect pale legs and then spread her legs slightly revealing her womanhood. Deciding to make Raven want him even more than any time before, he teased and toyed with her always getting close to eating her out but not quite getting there. At first it was simple kisses going up and down her legs, but soon it turned into his tongue going ever so close to her womanhood but not quite reaching. To make sure she really would go stir crazy, he blew lightly into her opening as though it was preparation for something to come.

Raven could not take the teasing much more, it was driving her nuts. It felt so good though that she even moaned a few times because of it. She was beginning to wonder if Beast Boy was really going to eat her out, but that question was answered when he finally did. Beast Boy protruded his tongue deep into her, and began to move it up and down. After a while he did something new. He heard that to women it was a mind scrambler. Using his tongue he made a figure eight with it, and to his liking it was true. Raven made her loudest moan yet but it was not loud enough for the other Titans to hear them. She soon couldn't hold back anymore and she came into Beast Boy's mouth. Like Raven he hungrily drank it up.

They both then sat up and looked deep into one another's eyes. They soon closed the gap between their bodies and passionately kissed. Once again Beast Boy was on his back and Raven was on top of him kissing him deeply. Their tongues meshed together, each trying to outdo the other. After a while of kissing, Raven broke the kiss and sat up on Beast Boy's stomach. Beast Boy tried to prop himself upright, but Raven pushed him hard back to the couch. She grabbed his member that was behind her and began to stroke it in order to get it hard once more. It did not take long and it was once again erect. Raven positioned herself on top of his member and slowly came down onto it. This was the first time Raven was going to ride him. To her it was a new feeling but the result would still be the same.

She soon began to buck her hips back and forth against his member. Letting out small moans as she did. Beast Boy could not believe the amount of passion he was feeling. Using his free hands he massaged Raven's breast, in order to get more of an arousal out of her. Once he did her moans became slightly louder and she then began to buck her hips even faster. Beast Boy wanted to be close to Raven so he sat up with Raven still riding him and pulled her into a hug. He moved his hips along with hers and both of them were about to reach their climax. They shared another passionate kiss as they climaxed at the same time. The moaned deeply against each other's lips.

They collapsed with Beast Boy on bottom and Raven on top. Beast Boy was still inside of her but he was too exhausted to come out of her. He had been sweating profoundly as well as Raven. "That was amazing," Beast Boy said exhaustingly.

"Yeah, it was the best I think we've had," Raven said just as tired.

"Yeah. Wasn't it hard not to scream at the top of your lungs?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Yeah it was. It took all my strength not to scream out your name, Gar," Raven said as she rested her head of his chest. Beast Boy had well defined chest Raven thought, as well as wash board abs. Using what was left of her strength, she used her powers to retrieve a large blanket and pillow from the cupboard in the Common Room. Her powers laid the blanket over the both of them while she used her hands to put the pillow behind Beast Boy's head. He was too tired to argue about sleeping on the couch. So sleep took them over and they would have to remember to wake up early as so not to be caught.

Cyborg entered the Common Room about 7:30 A.M. that morning. It was his turn to make breakfast and he loved to cook an all meat breakfast for his friends. As he made his way to the stove in the kitchen he heard a light moaning coming from the couch. He turned his attention to the couch and said, "Looks like someone fell asleep on the couch. He noticed a black sharpie on the kitchen counter and an evil smile was upon his lips. He picked up the sharpie and said, "Oh man, my luck can't get any better than this." He tiptoed as quietly as he could so as to not wake up whoever it was. He unhooked the cap of the sharpie ready to doodle all over the person that is until he got a good look at who it was.

He let out a loud startled yell that woke up the two sleeping Titans immediately in a panic. They looked at where the noise came from and saw that it was Cyborg. Fear took them over as he looked at the both of them in complete shock. Luckily the blanket covered their assets in front of Cyborg's eyes. Cyborg could not even register what was happening. There they were, Raven and Beast Boy sleeping naked on the Titan's couch with their clothing scattered all over the floor.

Raven immediately let out a blood curdling shrill that was so loud Beast Boy had to cover his ears. She was scared beyond reason, and they knew that now everyone would know there secret. Without thinking Raven used her powers to teleport her and Beast Boy back to her room. Cyborg still stood there unable to register what he just saw.

Raven was hysterical to say the least. On the outside she may have seemed to keep her cool. But her voice and action stated otherwise. She was sitting on her bed with her bear knees against her naked chest. She forgot to teleport their clothes and was too shocked to put on any at the moment. "They're all going to know now. They're going to know, and tell us what we did was wrong," Raven said frantically. Beast Boy was trying to calm her down he was leaning into her with his arm draped over her body.

"So they know what we do, so what. They can't tell us how to run our relationship," Beast Boy said caringly.

"I know, I'm just worried that they will make fun of us for it," Raven admitted. Beast Boy hug her slightly as a way of comforting.

"If they do, then they will have to deal with one very angry green boyfriend for hurting your feelings," Beast Boy said half seriously, half jokingly.

Raven turned her head to her green beau and smiled. "Thank you," she said quietly as she also leaned into him. They shared a quick kiss before Beast Boy got up. "Where are you going?"

He found a pair of boxers on the floor of her room, picked them up, and put them on. "I'm going to get our clothes from the couch. Don't want everyone to see my girlfriend's sexy underwear," Beast Boy said warmly.

Raven in turn smiled and said, "Well then put a shirt on. I don't want anyone eyeing my boy toy." She threw him a shirt he had given her as a night shirt.

Beast Boy put the shirt on and said, "Don't worry Rae, I'm all yours." He walked back over to Raven as kissed her deeply on the mouth. He turned to the door and exited the room ready to face whatever came his way.

* * *

**My second Lemon. Even more sexual content then the last one. Please Read and Review :)**


End file.
